lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Ma Tembo's Herd
Ma Tembo's Herd is a herd of elephants led by Ma Tembo. They reside in Kilio Valley. History Can't Wait to be Queen The former leader of the herd, Aminifu has passed away, and Simba soon received word of his passing. Leaving his daughter in charge, he travels to Kilio Valley along with his mate, Nala and his advisor, Zazu, to perform a speech. Simba is slightly apprehensive of the speech, with Zazu reminding him that he will will need to speak in elephantese, as per tradition. When they finally reach the valley, they watch as elephants cover the corpse of Aminifu. Simba and Nala sorrowfully nuzzle one another as they see his body from a distance, before finally walking over to join them. The funeral begins, and Simba is about to give his speech. However, when reciting the words, instead of saying the elephant idiom 'he had good on him', he mispronounces the words, and instead proclaims that 'he had poop on him'. Simba, Nala and Zazu become concerned, though Aminifu's daughter Ma Tembo laughs, saying that he indeed had poop on him. She thanks Simba, believing that the best thing to do is remember the good times they had. Bunga and the King The royal family are due to attend the herd's only concert of the rainy season. However, Simba winds up falling down a sinkhole as he saves his mate and daughter. With only his son able to save him, he insists that Nala and Kiara go to the concert without him. They reluctantly agree. As the concert finishes in Mizimu Grove, Nala and Kiara applaud their music. Nala apologises again for Simba's absence, but he turns up at the last moment with the Lion Guard, Timon and Pumbaa in tow. He apologises to them himself, and decides to share a song which his is important to his family as a way of making it up to them - Hakuna Matata. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Ma Tembo is in charge of finding the new water source for the Dry Season. They attract Janja's Clan not once, but twice during their search. Although a challenge, Ma Tembo perseveres and eventually finds the new watering source after Makini orders everyone to be quiet ("shwari"). Named Members Ma Tembo Main article: Ma Tembo Ma Tembo is the leader of the herd and the daughter of Aminifu. She has pinkish-gray skin, one broken tusk, and violet eyes. She is very forgiving and understanding. Zito Main article: Zito Zito is a member of Ma Tembo's herd. He is big, gray and has spots along his back. He is known to be literal and appreciative. Mtoto Main article: Mtoto Mtoto is a young elephant. He admires Beshte and wants to be just like him. He is enthusiastic and energetic, and hopes to someday become a member of the Lion Guard. Former Members Aminifu Main article: Aminifu Aminifu is a deceased elephant who was a member of the herd. He was the father of Ma Tembo and a friend of Simba's who helped restore the Circle of Life after Scar's reign. Chama '' Main article: Chama'' Chama is a male elephant. Unnamed Members The following are known members of Ma Tembo's Herd who have not received an official name yet. baby-elephant-mh.png Mh-elephant1.png| Mh-elephant2.png| Mh-elephant3.png| Mh-elephant4.png| Category:Groups Category:Elephants Category:Pride Landers Category:Herds